The Impossible
by butterflyflown
Summary: Love. That one word that could freeze your very soul. Make you see things. Make you feel things. Make you want things you've never have before..it was The Impossible. Rated M for lemon. Seddie.
1. Love Takes Time

She waits for him. She looks at the bed wondering if she should give this a second thought; she has dreamed countless nights of this happening, but she is afraid.

Confidence is key.

Sam feels a drop of her sweat run down her fingers. She's nervous and she thinks this is her only chance, her only way of knowing that Freddie loves her. The glass window, that's the window that she just couldn't stop staring at. It was what led to the fire escape—her first actual kiss.

She closes her eyes and remembers the way it felt to almost touch his skin before she leaned toward him. How his lips tasted when she was bold enough to lick her lips when she slowly parted them, taking Freddie's bottom lip between her teeth. She opens her eyes, suddenly feeling goosebumps all over her body. That kiss made her shiver with delight every time. Freddie was the one.

The door opens, moisture in the air from the hot shower that Freddie just finished taking. Sam's heart begins to speed up as he makes his way over to the bed, sitting next to her. She has her left leg touching his and she's doing everything in her power not to yank that towel right off his still-wet body. "Sam, are you sure about this?" Freddie takes her hands, squeezing her right while he kisses her left.

Sam blinks twice. She looks up and she sees his eyes, Freddie's beautiful brown eyes. Tear clouded eyes met his, and her chest tightened. She loved him. She knows she's ready. She knows she can do this. It's time. "Yes." she whispered. That's all she can say. She lets her tears do the rest of the talking.

Freddie smiles and lifts his hands to cup her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you." He watches her eyes shift to his, taking in his words. He kisses her forehead gently and then her lips softly. He wants to show her just how much she means to him, to show her she would always be safe, never having to worry about getting hurt or heartbroken. He would always be there.

He wouldn't leave her. That was her worst fear- getting hurt.

"I love you, Freddie" Sam relaxed, kissed his cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder, while Freddie rubbed small, slow circles on her back. She wants Freddie to know that she loves him. It isn't the easiest thing to express—love. She felt his love and she took that. She kept it inside of her and was never letting it go. The way she feels for Freddie is unconditional, terrifying, and real. She only finds herself at her most vulnerable moments with Freddie and only him. Only he could do that. "You're the only guy I've ever loved. I want you to know that."

Even in this moment she still can't believe she is with Freddie. She waited years for this. She hadn't been ready before, but now had been their time- she wasn't afraid anymore. For so many years, she found herself afraid; afraid to love, afraid to feel any type of emotion that resulted in love. She knew she was ready to bare herself completely. Freddie had captured her heart with one simple kiss on a fire escape, and she wasn't intending on ever letting that go.

Freddie slides his hands down to her waist, pulling her up to her feet and taking her in his arms. He holds her close for a moment, his arms making a protective blanket around her. Sam loves his arms, and how he held her tightly. They're strong and that sure makes her feel safe. She's also starting to notice a few things, like the way his soft skin just felt on her cheek when she buried her face in his chest. Her idea of half-naked Freddie was totally different from what she's looking at and it makes her mind drift to other things. It's time to take that towel off of Freddie.

Sam eases her hands up to Freddie's shoulders. She trails them down to his solid arms—arms she thought about daily. She often pictured Freddie shirtless after a work-out at the gym, imagining his firm, rock hard, drizzled-in-sweat muscles that extended for miles. She kisses his chest, kisses his neck—places she never kissed him before. She feels Freddie's hand trail down her back. She loves that, but she knows it will feel much better without her shirt. Freddie slides his hand under her Purple Jerk penny tee, and leans down to kiss her lips. Sam could feel Freddie grow between his towel, and she pulled back with a sudden thought.

"You first, baby" Sam smirks and lowers her hands to his waist, looking down at his towel that is wrapped around it.

"As you wish, princess." Freddie grabs her hands that hold firmly on his hips and slides the towel off without hesitation, bringing Sam closer to him just so she could get an idea of just how turned on he was.

Sam's eyes pop wide open. She feels him hard and it makes her feel this over-bearing drive she had never felt before. Oh, that completely turns her on. "Freddie...you_ are_ ready." She's more than sort of liking this confident Freddie.

Take it all off now.

"I'm so ready Sam." he stared at her intensely and her cheeks turned a blossom red. She hadn't even been naked yet, and she was already blushing. "I need you."

Sam bites her bottom lip at those words. She wants this too. "Come here"

Freddie takes off her penny tee, pulling it along her arms, letting her head rise up as he let her hair slide through. Freddie eyes her chest; it's a nice view, one he could definitely get used to. He looks at Sam, meeting her eyes.

Sam is a little nervous, but she finds his patience and concern to be quite sexy. "Do whatever you want to me, Freddie." Sam is getting worked up already—breathless.

Freddie holds her close, placing tiny, sweet kisses just above her bra, taking his time just like he wanted to. He wants this night to be one to remember; not cliché, but special. "Baby, just take the damn thing off." Freddie is patient, but Sam isn't so much.  
Freddie lifts his head and laughs. "You're cute, you know that?"

"I've heard, but Mama wants you to take her already." Sam wraps her arms around Freddie's neck and goes in for a deep kiss, one she has been waiting for all night. Freddie kisses back, his hands stroking her back, leaning into her. They fall back onto his bed. Freddie being completely naked is something Sam is not used to. Freddie's naked body on top of her—now that's something she could get used to. "Freddie, turn the lights off," Sam says, sitting up as she reaches behind her back, unhooking her bra. "After you see me, yes, but baby, lights must be off during. That's how I want it," Sam commands.

"Sam, I want the lights on if you don't mind," Freddie argues. Freddie wants the lights to stay on simply because the view is better. "I want to see you when we…make love."

Sam tightens her lips together, trying to hold her laughter in. Sam was nervous and let's face it…she was going to laugh. "Freddie, you're so being sappy right now." Sam can't contain herself; she has to laugh.

Freddie wasn't trying to be funny, but he knows Sam. He knew this would be a little awkward for her. Sam wasn't one for serious moments. Sentimental times, such as these, are new to Sam, but he understands that. Freddie reaches for his nightstand, finding the string on the side of the galaxy wars lamp and pulling it, turning the lights out.

Sam leans forward, kissing Freddie's cheek as he comes back to her. "Thanks, Freddie, but you haven't seen me yet." She reaches for the lamp and pulls the string again, turning the light back on. "By the way, we're good with...you know." Sam looks down pointedly and moves her eyes back up to his.

"Is that a question or are you telling me something?" Freddie asks, a little confused as to what Sam is trying to say.

"Not a question, I'm telling you. Mama's on the pill. My mom took me to the lady doctor two days after we started going out."

Freddie smiles. "That's great, Sam. I always liked your mom, you know? She's pretty cool."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get any ideas. You're stuck with me. Now come here, Fredly, I want you to…what did you say? Make love to me."

"Yes, Sam, make love. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam has her legs wrapped tightly around Freddie's back. The lights are off and Sam somehow managed to get Freddie to not waste any time in taking the rest of her clothes off. He slid her pants just down to her ankles, and Sam kicked them off. Freddie trails his hands up her thigh, coming to the waistband of her purple boy shorts, pulling them down slowly. He takes this opportunity to savor her lips. He knows she had been afraid; he wants to be the best because that's all she deserves. Freddie kisses just below her ear. "Are you ready?" he whispers.

"Yes, baby." Sam runs her fingers through his hair and kisses him with lust, a passion-filled kiss that sends shivers down Freddie's back. He doesn't want to wait any longer than Sam had. He wants Sam, all of her and this was their time.

Freddie positions himself at Sam's entrance, slowly inching inside of her. He doesn't want to hurt Sam so he continues to takes his time. Sam doesn't seem to be in any pain so he pushes all of himself inside of her, earning a groan to escape Sam's mouth. "Freddie…you feel...you feel so good." Freddie slides out and pushes back in, eyes never leaving hers.

"Sam..." He left delicate kisses up her neck, and cradled her right cheek in hands. He kissed her lips with every ounce of love he had for her.

Sam had no idea it would feel this way. Freddie being inside of her like this is like nothing she had ever felt. She presses her head back onto the pillow, as she feels Freddie slam into her. She's close already. "Freddie…Freddie...Freddie…"

Freddie takes her in his mouth, lowering his head to her chest. He isn't shy about it, taking her left nipple between his teeth. Sam cries out, arching her back. He trails his tongue up her neck, stopping at her chin. "Sam…you're perfect…so perfect." He grinds his hips with each thrust, getting very close.

He takes her lips with his again, biting and sucking her bottom lip. Sam is losing it already; he feels her squirm beneath him, reaching her peak "Freddie, I'm…fudge, yes...I'm oh!"

Freddie isn't far behind; he's a complete goner when Sam squeezes his shoulders, screaming his name, to never stop. Freddie quickens his pace, feeling his orgasm spring through. He holds Sam's waist to steady himself as he penetrates her. His moans catching his short breaths with each thrust. He pulls out, out of breath, lying on top of Sam. He kisses her heart and Sam can feel the moisture of his tears on her chest.

Her heart swelled with the deepest emotion anyone could ever feel in a life time. She just had sex with Freddie Benson. The only man who really loved her. This was one of the best moments of her life and she'd never forget it.

"Freddie...I love you. That was perfect." Sam kisses his shoulder. She feels like she just came down from the most powerful high, one like no other. It was the best.

"I love you, Sam. I really do." Freddie raises his head up to kiss Sam on the lips and nuzzles his head between her neck, both drifting to a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

**Review:)**


	2. Touch My Body

**Hello, you probably thought this was being left as a one-shot. But I've decided to write another chapter and I think I can even manage an entire story as well.**

**So before you read let's get some things straight: Sam and Freddie are both 19 years old. Sam is a little older than Freddie (about a few months). They've been together officially for about a year now, but they have loved each other for years. This story will still have elements of the show and it's not entirely AU.**

**I've put a reference to one of the episodes of iCarly...first one to catch it and tell me the correct episode wins! lol**

**I've decided to take some risks. My mind will roam free in every aspect of this story. Which means anything can happen. But I know where I'm going to take this so just wait and see.**

**Warning Alert: Lemon. If you can't take the heat then stay out of the bedroom! Lol that means if you don't like lemons then don't read it. But even myself don't think it's as graphic. This is what happens when you spend an entire hour listening to 90's R&B music LOL**

**Edited by Keylimepie14, she will be fixing my grammar an such for this so thanks to her!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine.**

Sam opened her heart to the most impossible thing she had never dreamed would ever come true. Freddie really loved her, and he knew he wasn't going to let this moment fade.

Swelling hearts became one in a night of pure ecstasy. The emotions ran through their veins like a heat wave and they were forever connected.  
Bliss, passion, inclination; everything they always wanted. Sam was Freddie's woman, and Freddie was her man- forever.

It was just yesterday that they decided to take this new step in their relationship. Sex wasn't something they did or had yet and this was pretty much a big deal for them.

_"Remember that time we were kids and I dared you to lick the swing set?" Sam propped her legs on Freddie's lap and reached for the remote to click the TV off. It was movie night for them and Galaxy Wars was Freddie's first pick of the night. Freddie shifted on the living room sofa and began to massage her feet as he answered. _  
_"Yeah, and I was sick as a dog for three days. That wasn't the funniest prank you've ever pulled on me." He remembered fondly._

_"Three years today," Sam drew her legs back and sat up, "We kissed."_

_"I remember our first kiss, Sam, just like it was yesterday." Freddie picked up Sam's left hand and kissed it. "We've been through a lot together. You mean so much to me."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course, sweetie, why even ask?"_

_Sam sat up, scooted over to him and got up on his lap. Sam held his cheeks in her hands and turned his face so that her blue eyes were the only thing in his view._  
_"Three years ago I realized I'd love you forever. Doesn't that mean something to you?" She implored._

_Freddie wanted to wait. He didn't see Sam as just some girl so he wanted their first sexual experience to not only be shared together, but made memorable. Sam was worth every second he'd have to wait. He would admit he was just a little nervous to take that step, but Freddie wanted to be the man in their relationship, so he didn't tell her._

_"Baby, we will, I just want to wait till it's the right time."_

_"What better time than tonight." She stated. It wasn't really a question but more of an affirmation. Sam lowered her head to kiss his lips softly, and then pleaded once more with her eyes._

_"Just let me shower first and I'll be ready."_

Sam could feel Freddie's heartbeat against her chest as she opened her eyes. The room had become a warm and relaxing place-she had been in his arms all night. She lifted her head to see if Freddie was awake and to her surprise he was still asleep. Sam was the sleeper. She must have worn him out.

Sam smiled and stared at his face. His cheeks were a little red,and his brown hair was sticking up in the front. "Baby," She whispered trailing her fingers down his chest, "Wake up."

"Mhm, I need sleep Sam." Freddie held her tighter as he spoke. He readjusted his legs so that his feet were now on Sam's. Sam kissed his chest gingerly and giggled.

It was like they were already a married couple waking up to a honeymoon of making love on their wedding night. Who knew that having sex for the first time would make them so, well...happy. Sam hoped this would last all day, but she had to eat, and do other things that you needed to do in the morning, like brush your teeth or pee.

Gosh, she had to pee, and her bladder felt like it was just about to burst. She had to get up.

Sam slowly slid out of Freddie's arms, not wanting to wake him up. She lifted the covers over him, kissed his cheek, then ran to his bathroom.

* * *

"Up already?" Freddie peeked through the bathroom door. Sam had decided that she needed a shower. She hadn't taken one last night, and it was needed.

"Couldn't sleep without me I see?" Sam wrapped the towel around her hair, and walked over to Freddie as he stepped in. "I need food, so how's about mama's famous blueberry pancakes and bacon for breakfast?" She slid her arms around his waist.

Freddie kissed her nose "I'd like that. You've never cooked for me before."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything."

"Last night was amazing Sam."

"I know. I was there," She kissed his lips tenderly. She remembered his big hands and how they roamed her body like he owned it. "How could I forget?"

Freddie slipped his fingers inside her towel and captured her lips once more, letting the only thing that covered her perfectly curved, voluptuous body fall to the bathroom floor.

"Again," He said. This wasn't a question. More like a want or shall I say need. Sam couldn't help the heating pull of pleasure that settled in the pit of her stomach trailing to the most sensitive part of her body.

"Food...first, Freddie..." She loved when he kissed her this way. It made her feel wanted. Special. Important.

"You're so beautiful, Sam." Freddie couldn't care less about food right now. A still wet Sam, who smelled so damn good, was _naked_ in front of him. He made a trail down her neck, peppering her with sweet kisses.

"Oh...I need...I'm hungry, baby," Sam ran her hands down Freddie's bare chest. His boxers were the only thing that was keeping them from what they both needed. Sam ignored the growl in her stomach and gave into his touch. She pushed him easily into the wall, and Freddie grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. "Oh, shit." she threw her head back at the contact of his thick long dick that bulged inside his boxers. Now both towels were on the floor.

'Holy hell,' Sam thought, 'Freddie is going to kill me.'

"I love you," Freddie held her up, wrapping her legs around him. Sam bit his bottom lip and he moaned from the pain that was also undeniable pleasure. Sam grabbed the back of his head and slowly asked (which he immediately granted) for her tongue's entrance. She sucked on his bottom lip and twisted her tongue and pulled on his hair fiercely- she wanted it rough.

"Dammit Freddie," Sam pulled at his boxers with her left hand. "Take them off."

Freddie set one of Sam's legs down as he let his boxers drop and kicked them away. As soon as he did, Sam took that as an invitation to reach down and grab his hard on. Freddie screamed her name at the unexpected contact of her small hand. He closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of his sink, using his other hand to grab hers "uhh, Sam..." She stroked his cock up and down slowly and kept her eyes on him.

"Look at me, baby," Sam left several wet kisses down his neck and eventually his chest.- His moistened chest from the beats of sweat that began to drip. "Watch me."

Sam gripped tighter on him, and Freddie opened his eyes. If she moved any faster than this excruciating pace that she was already going, he'd be done before they even started. "Baby...ughh! I'm!"

Sam let go and pushed him into the wall again. She didn't know what exact animal like behavior had taken over her, but Freddie sure did like it. She licked the side of his neck, and he shivered. She kissed his ear and took his lobe between her teeth "Make love to me, Fredsexy, and I'll promise you shower sex tonight."

Freddie grabbed her ass immediately and picked her up, turned them both around so Sam's back was now on the wall "Say that again," his tone was desperate and throaty and Sam thought she'd already climaxed just from how he said that. He reached for her long blonde curls and entangled them in his fingers as he pressed against her urgently.

"Make love to me..." Sam moaned, bending so that her back pressed upwards and her elbows both sat on his muscled shoulders. Freddie gripped the sides of her waist and placed both his thumbs just above her hip bones. She tightened her legs around his back, interlocking her ankles. "Again baby...ooh..."

Freddie slid inside of her heat and they both gasped at the indescribable pleasure. He moved in and out, steady but slow, and Sam cursed under her breath. She couldn't take it.

More. That's what she wanted.

"More..."

He pushed inside her deeper, and faster. "Yes..." Freddie exhaled and followed her rhythm at a much quicker speed. She rolled her hips and they both met each other at the top of their euphoric peaks.

Sam loved him in every way imaginable and she let her heart pour into him with each thrust. Freddie bore his eyes into hers Intensely, reminding her that this was beyond his love for her. Nothing could take away the feeling of having Sam right here. Being inside of his soul mate. Feeling her soul and capturing every second like it we're there last. Like it had been just as important as there first.

As they orgasmed, their names were a mixture of screams and moans that circulated the whole apartment. Nothing in the world existed but them and how loud they were didn't matter.

Freddie pulled out of Sam, letting them both slide to the floor. He took her on his arms and held her close to his chest. He brushed her still wet hair out of her face and smiled.

"Ready to make me that food now, princess?"

"Anything for you, baby. I'll make you the whole kitchen after that. Holy chiz, you're good," Sam took in a deep breath and they both laughed. Freddie leaned his forehead on hers and kissed her lovingly.

"Let's eat."


	3. Need help :)

So..I know I said I was going to make this a story but I really am not knowing how I can, and with the lack of constructive criticism it isnt making it any better lol. So should I just make this into random one-shots? or leave it be. let your girl know please and I'm open to anyone that may want to co-write this with me too :)

REVIEW OR PM ME IF INTERESTED IM BEGGING LOL


End file.
